


To Have You Back

by Karmi



Series: Moments in Midgar [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Omens, Smut, bit of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmi/pseuds/Karmi
Summary: He couldn’t tell her what was going on with him. She’d think he was insane. At the very least, she would worry. And she had too much on her plate to worry about.But he couldn’t leave her. That, he would never do.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Moments in Midgar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569343
Comments: 24
Kudos: 111





	To Have You Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asamikane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamikane/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!

“I’m getting my own room.”

The past few days had been tumultuous, to say the least. Their first bombing mission had been a success, but something was plaguing his mind. It had always been there, coming in doses and usually at the most inopportune times, but he’d mostly been able to ignore it. Just headaches, he told himself, probably from the years of hard training and a few too many whacks to the head.

**_“What training?”_ **

It wasn’t his voice. Someone was taunting him.

_No… He’s dead._

Cloud had convinced himself that _he_ was only an apparition. A trick his mind was playing. 

But as Cloud planted the bomb, he’d seized.

Something was very wrong.

He had felt that eerie, terrifying presence.

A single ebony feather had dropped to the ground.

That’s when the Guardian Scorpion had attacked. Barret had accused him of double-crossing, which hadn't even crossed Cloud's mind. After defeating it, they’d split up and raced to their rendezvous point with only a few mishaps. He was late getting there, having been held up by a woman selling her precious wares on the street.

_Flowers? In Midgar?_

Precious indeed.

But he didn’t have time to admire them. He needed to go, and he’d told her she needed to do the same. But she’d presented a flower to him anyway. She was so warm, despite his coldness. He’d tried to warn her to get away, that it was dangerous, that _he_ was dangerous, but she’d insisted on giving him her beautiful lilies. 

Something about her was strange too.

**_“Are you sure you aren’t just projecting?”_ **

She’d handed him a flower, tucking it in one of his suspenders. Then something had frightened her, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it – frightened him, too. She’d grabbed his arm, and swimming around them were black wisps, like smoke from a fire.

_Fire._

He eventually got away, and she’d escaped back to wherever home was for her. He needed to reach the train, and Shinra was on his trail.

When they’d got back, he’d given the flower to Marlene. The little girl had a bright grin on her face, warming up to Cloud even more, and Tifa offered to put it in a vase behind the bar. She’d smiled at him, too, calling him sweet, and had given him a pleasant kiss for it later on when they were alone.

But after settling in bed with Tifa, he’d found himself repeating the night over and over in his mind, unable to relax. He’d tried to focus on her soft breathing as he gently tangled his fingers in her long tresses, careful not to wake her.

But it was futile. He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

_He can’t be._

That feather wasn’t really there. None of that was real. It was just another headache.

He didn’t sleep much that night.

Over the next few days, he began to grow distant, turning more and more into his own thoughts. He’d taken some jobs from others in the area to keep himself busy, as Avalanche wasn’t doing their next bombing for another week. He’d be gone for most of the day, returning right around the time Tifa closed the bar. He wouldn’t stay long as she tidied up, opting to get to bed as soon as possible so he could get an early start the next morning. He’d started facing away from her as they slept, similar to how they were before. He could tell it bothered her, but he knew she wouldn’t press him about it. She was always mindful about giving him his space.

So when he announced he was moving out of her room, he was hoping she’d seem less… sad.

“I found a room around the corner. I know there’s not any extras here.”

He watched her back. He could almost feel the tension in her shoulders as she slowly washed a few more dishes.

“Okay… if you think that’s best.” She finished and dried her hands, turning to him. “A drink?”

It was late and the bar was already closed. He supposed he could, before leaving.

She sat two barstools away from him. She was keeping her distance as well.

He almost didn’t want her to.

“I heard you’re having second thoughts,” Cloud probed, wanting to change to a different subject, wanting to take the focus away from him. She remained tight as she told him how she was feeling trapped.

He probably wasn’t helping. Moving out was better for both of them.

* * *

A couple of days later, a knock came at his door. When he opened it, his childhood friend stood on the other side, wringing her hands in front of her. She dropped them to her sides as he answered, but he caught the trepidation on her face. She tried to it hide with a smile.

“Hey.”

“Hey. I just… wanted to check on you.”

He stepped to the side, tilting his head. Tifa walked past him slowly and inspected the room.

On the opposite side from the door was a bed, big enough for one person to sleep comfortably. The mattress was covered in a simple white bedsheet and sat atop a metal frame. The bed was up against the wall, a small window inserted in the concrete above it. The curtain was drawn. On the adjacent wall above the head of the bed were some shelves, where Cloud put some of his things. A large tv hung in the middle.

“You okay here?”

“Yeah. It’s fine. Just the essentials.”

She nodded. “That’s good.”

Cloud closed the door and Tifa stood awkwardly in the center of the room. He moved past her and sat down on the edge of the bed. The springs squeaked under his weight. She leaned against the opposite wall, her hands clasped behind her back.

“Well… can’t say this is quite what I had in mind when I asked for your help way back when.”

He observed her. She wouldn’t return the favor, giving the hardwood floor her tiny smile instead. Her voice was light but stressed. He figured she was nervous. Why was she nervous?

“I’d really hope not.”

Tifa lifted her head. Her eyes were shining as her lips curved into a slight pout.

“Wedge… said that you mentioned this being a one-time thing. So, no more bombing missions for you then…” 

He grunted, leaning forward and letting his forearms rest on his thighs. She was getting to her question. Her actual reason for coming here.

“I guess it was too much…”

“You think so?”

She sighed. “I told you how I felt about all this. But…” She gnawed on her lower lip.

“I know, Tifa.”

She stepped forward then, clasping her hands together in front of her. Her eyes bore straight into him, hopeful.

“You… weren’t thinking of leaving Midgar anytime soon, were you?” 

He glanced away. There was something about the way she was looking at him… he couldn’t face it. Was she putting all of her hopes on him? Could he live up to her expectations?

**_“Never. You’ll never be good enough.”_ **

Cloud bit his tongue in order to keep his face neutral. He couldn’t tell her what was going on with him. She’d think he was insane. At the very least, she would worry. And she had too much on her plate to worry about.

But he couldn’t leave her. Did she think he was going to do that? 

“Why do you say that?” He finally turned back to her.

“Because… because you moved out. And what you said about your last job…” She took a deep breath to steady herself. “I know you’ve been taking jobs around the slums, which is fine,” Tifa added, her voice a little high. “I just figured you were getting ready to leave.”

Moving out made her worry more.

He wanted to slap himself.

It was the last thing on his mind. Not now, not after finding her again after all these years. Even if Avalanche somehow fell apart, and he had to find steady work somewhere else, he’d make sure he stayed close or ask her to come with him. He’d seen her in a fight, and she could definitely take care of herself, so she wouldn’t slow him down.

Of course, considering what Avalanche has done, the only end for them now is either victory over Shinra, or execution. And he couldn’t let that happen under any circumstances.

She needed him. And he’d said he’d be there when she was in a bind.

The hint of a smile played on his lips as he remembered that starry evening, his eyes flickering to the side again. “Well, seems this old friend of mine’s in a tight spot.” He gave her that same, cocky smirk from that night a week ago, after he’d happily lost to her in a game of darts. “Long time ago I made a promise. So…”

Her eyes seemed to shimmer at the mention of their sacred oath, before she squeezed them shut with a nod. She held her hands tighter together.

“Thank you.” 

Tifa let out a long, deep breath and rolled her shoulders, stretching her arms in front of her, then behind her head. He leaned forward, breathing an inaudible sigh of relief himself for the ease of tension in the air. 

“I’m really glad to have you back Cloud.” Her smile reached her eyes this time, creasing the sides just a bit. “Really glad.”

She didn’t seem so anxious now. That was good. He didn’t want to add to her troubles. He only wanted to make sure she was okay.

He nodded again. “I couldn’t just leave you like this.”

Tifa pushed herself away from the wall and slowly closed the distance between them. She sat on the bed and watched him. “Then why… did you tell them that?”

Cloud scoffed, rolling his eyes. “They were pestering me.”

Tifa giggled with her hand over her mouth. “Uh-huh.”

They were quiet for a little while. She shuffled her feet against the floor.

“You’re in a lot of trouble.”

Tifa stared at him. He met her gaze.

“Shinra is breathing down your neck, or they will be soon. Wouldn’t be very heroic of me to bail on you now.”

She laughed, then threw her arms around his neck. He stiffened for just a moment, surprised, before returning the hug.

“Thank you, Cloud,” she said quietly in his ear. He tightened his grip on her in response, arms circling around her waist. He really wished he wasn’t wearing his gloves right now. He wanted to feel her skin under his fingers.

He missed her.

She started to pull away, but hesitated under his Mako-blue stare. He was still holding her against him, even though her arms had loosened. Her hands rested on his shoulders.

“Cloud I… I should go back to the bar.”

A week ago, he’d be kissing her already. She’d be giving herself to him. There was nothing interrupting them now, no pain, no alcohol to dilute their minds. But there was something in her features, a disquiet he didn’t like. She was still giving him space, he realized. She didn’t want to cross the boundaries he’d put up over the past couple of days.

Tifa licked her lips and her hands slipped down. Her palms rested on his chest and she pushed so lightly he almost didn’t register it. She turned away from him and stood up, but he grabbed her wrist.

“Wait.”

She faced him again, eyes wide. “Wait?” she repeated in confusion.

Cloud pulled her back down to the bed, his fingers curling on the nape of her neck. Her breath hitched as he leaned in and touched his lips to hers. It was a soft peck, barely even there, before he let his tongue glide along her top lip. She shuddered.

“Stay.”

He rested his forehead against hers and held her. How would she respond now?

Several seconds of breathing went by before she tilted her head up and kissed him. She sighed into the embrace, clutching his shirt. He groaned, suddenly feeling too warm.

When he pulled away, he could tell she felt the same. Her cheeks were flushed, almost as red as her eyes.

Their armor clanked to the floor, then their gloves. They were back in each other’s arms within seconds, kissing hungrily, hands roaming. One hand gripped her behind her neck again as he forced her mouth open and began caressing her tongue with his own. A squeal escaped her as she undid his 1st-Class belt and suspenders, tossing them away somewhere.

Her hands slipped under his shirt. She clawed gently at his abdomen, his muscles rippling under her touch. His other hand flitted up her stomach, his fingers snaking underneath her bra. She didn’t stop him. When he pushed one side up and cupped her exposed breast, her breath came out in a stilted whine, breaking their kiss. He claimed her neck with his mouth as he brushed his thumb over her erect peak, teeth grazing her shoulder, and he wondered if she would mind the marks he was leaving.

Tifa grabbed a fistful of blonde locks and tugged in response to his nipping. He pushed her suspenders down her arms, grabbed her shirt and bra with both hands, and pulled them over her head.

She stilled as he examined her, dazed.

_Gods._

Apprehension clouded her eyes suddenly, her arms crossing over her chest. She held herself and wouldn’t meet his gaze. Her shoulders hunched slightly as she bent inward.

He wanted nothing more than to dissuade her fears, to let her know just how beautiful she was. Cautiously, he reached out and grabbed both of her wrists. She turned back to him with wide eyes.

**_“That’s fear.”_ **

That cursed voice was back.

“Tifa,” he breathed as he started to pull her arms down. She resisted just a little, shaking her head, observing the mattress. 

He lifted her chin, forcing her to face him.

“Don’t hide from me. I want to see you.”

Tifa blinked. Slowly, so slowly, she let him lower her arms. That horrible, thin line cascaded between her breasts, stopping just under the left side. Her nipples were red and taut, her chest almost as flushed as her face.

He bent his head and kissed the top of her scar. She gasped.

“Cloud…”

**_“She’s afraid of you.”_ **

He growled, wincing, and continued down her scar, pushing her onto the mattress a little harder than he meant to. She complied, and a soft whimper escaped her lips.

He chastised himself. _That was too rough_.

“Don’t be afraid of me,” he whispered, desperation slipping into his voice, as he kissed the mole on the right side of her stomach. He could feel her beginning to relax as he made his way back up, licking the tender flesh of her breasts, his tongue flicking her hard peak. Tifa hummed loudly and squirmed. When Cloud looked up, he could see she had clamped down on her lower lip again. Her nails were digging into the sheet. He began sucking, and her mouth opened, her gasp filling the room. 

His heart pounded in his ears. He wanted her so badly, it almost scared him.

**_“You will do nothing but hurt her.”_ **

He brushed her nipple with his teeth, his fingers digging into her hip. She writhed, her nimble digits tangling in his blond locks again.

“I-I’m not,” he heard her say, almost too quiet.

Cloud lifted his head, hovering over her to see her face. Her eyes had misted over in ecstasy and longing. She cupped both sides of his head and brought him down to her, their tongues dancing fervently. She sucked on his bottom lip, moaning into their embrace, and he responded by kissing her even harder.

“I’m not afraid of you,” she murmured against his lips.

One hand ran through his hair over and over, the other gripping his arm. Cloud closed his eyes for a moment at the soothing sensation, pressing his lips to her jaw and neck. Her words washed over him, and he felt so much more at ease knowing she wanted this as much as he did.

He straightened, only letting her out of his sight as he removed his shirt. She admired him, her eyes roaming his body.

Up until a few weeks ago, he never imagined he’d end up like this with her. And this time, neither of them seemed to want to stop.

“Cloud?”

Her lips were swollen between his assault and her own nervous tick. He chuckled at the vision in front of him, bending over, his lips on her beauty mark again. He smoothed his thumbs over her abdomen in half moon gestures as he held her waist, and she squirmed. He heard a faint giggle.

“Does this tickle?”

His breath came in hot puffs against her skin. Cloud continued circling, massaging, traveling down. She laughed outright, sighing at the end as he tugged her skirt and shorts down and yanked them off with her shoes. He left her socks where they were.

He kissed her stomach right above the hem of her panties. One of her hands grabbed his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin. He planted another kiss, then another, his mouth open slightly, as he slipped down with her underwear. He glanced up the valley between her mounds, love marks already beginning to form on one of them, and saw her head tossed back. Her gasps were loud. He kept going, her soft underwear gliding down her legs, past her knees, before dropping down her ankles.

For a moment, Cloud just drank her in. Her dark hair, such a stark contrast to her pale skin, was beginning to stick to her face. Her eyes were closed, heavy pants emanating from her beautiful, pouty mouth. Her chest rose and fell sharply. The soft curls between her thighs beckoned to him, and he greedily answered their call.

“Ah!”

Her outburst was sudden, just as his intrusion probably was to her. His tongue probed her warm cavern. He stretched her thighs open just a bit more so he could get as deep as could, reveling in her scent, in her taste. He angled slightly to focus on her throbbing nub. The noises she made, shrill and uneven, aroused him more. His pants started to feel too tight in the crotch, but he could wait. He just wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to show her exactly what he thought of her.

Her muscles clenched against his hands, and it didn’t take long for a harsh shudder to ripple through her body. She cried his name loudly, and he gently padded her clit with his thumb as she came down. Sweat glistened on her chest and stomach.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

Cloud got up from the bed, pushing his pants and briefs down roughly, kicking off his boots. He grabbed a small wrapper from a box on the shelf above the bed, ripped it open with his teeth, and pulled the rubber over his aching erection. Tifa was still recovering from her orgasm when he wrapped his arms around her waist, repositioning them so her head lay on his pillow. She watched him with half-lidded eyes as he guided his length into her slowly.

She whined through clenched teeth, back arching. He paused, wanting to give her time to adjust to him. He held her around her waist with one arm, running the backs of his fingers against her face with the other. He kissed her cheek, then her mouth.

“Tifa,” he exhaled, making a trail down her jaw and to her neck.

He felt her nod slightly. “Mm, Cloud.”

She sounded like silk. When he lifted his head to look down at her, she wore an expression of pure bliss.

He began to grind his hips against hers, meeting her lips with his own again, running a hand through her hair. She felt incredible, so slick and hot around him. He groaned into her mouth eagerly, then broke their kiss to suck on her neck. Her arms circled his shoulders, nails raking into his back. The sensation made him crazy.

Cloud pulled up, resting on his knees, his palms on the underside of her thighs. He felt the soft fabric of her socks under his fingers as he pushed her legs down and toward her abdomen, opening her up so he could fill her to the hilt. She moaned the same word in one long syllable over and over.

“Cloud…”

His breathing came as quickly as his thrusts. He got more frantic as he got closer, until he finally teetered over the edge.

He held one leg, his other hand sinking into the pillow next to her head as he drove as deep inside of her as he could. She came once more just as his orgasm washed over him, and he gasped her name as if he were coming up for air.

The voice was gone.

* * *

They didn’t say much as they got dressed. She’d grown demure again, almost contemplative, facing away from him as she pulled on her underwear and her shorts. He’d turned around to offer her some privacy as he fished his clothes off of the ground and put them back on.

After he had buttoned his pants, however, he felt her tender caress against his back. He peeked at her from over his shoulder. She was staring up at him.

He turned back to her and noticed she was mostly dressed. Her shirt dangled in one hand.

“Are you okay?” he asked her.

Her smile met her eyes again. “Yes. I’m… I’m more than okay.”

He returned the gesture, then bent down to kiss her. She giggled against his lips.

“Cloud, there is something…”

He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. “What, Tifa?” His voice was soft.

She swallowed, biting her lip, wringing her shirt in between her fingers. Her gaze went to the floor. “I… I—”

Shots rang outside. They both jumped, Cloud grabbing her arm.

“What…”

Tifa’s eyes widened. She pulled her shirt back on and slipped on her shoes, grabbing her arm guards from the floor.

“It sounds like it came from the bar!” she said, frenzied.

They finished getting dressed and ran out of the building. Once they rounded the corner, they saw Jessie and Barret taking aim at dark figures in front of Seventh Heaven.

“Where you been!” Barret shouted.

As they made their way to the tavern, the creatures grabbed them. Cloud reached out, but she was just beyond his grasp.

“Tifa!”

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, we had to know this was coming, right? After that TGA trailer, I just... I had to.
> 
> And I already know what the next installment will be~


End file.
